


He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha

by kis



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, The case led to nothing and Magnum is quiet, What's going on?, birthday surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: Juliet sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Magnum était inhabituellement trop silencieux depuis ce matin.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Kudos: 6





	He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756382) by [kis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis)



> Et bhé, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien écris. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes non corrigées.

_Joy is in the voice of love  
  
**  
*_

Agrippant fermement le volant de la Ferrari, Juliet murmura ce qui semblait être une insulte avant de violemment s’engager sur la voie de gauche, provoquant ainsi une cacophonie de klaxon provenant de la voiture noire de derrière.

-Tu sais Higgy, quand j’ai suggéré de te laisser conduire ce matin j’aurais pensé que cela te rendrait heureuse. commenta apeuré Thomas à ses côtés, les mains solidement agrippées contre la portière, inquiet de comment la jeune femme conduisait.

-Cette journée nous a menée à rien ! pesta la belle blonde. Chaque témoin qu’on a rencontré se sont contredit, chaque indice nous ont envoyé dans des impasses et nous sommes toujours au point mort concernant cette affaire de diamants disparus !

S’engageant brusquement dans la sortie de droite l’ex-espionne lança un regard de côté à son partenaire, dubitative que le célèbre détective de l’île soit aussi silencieux et pas le moindre ennuyé comme elle l’était.

-Tu es bien calme pour une affaire qui a l’air de tourner en rond. A quoi penses-tu Magnum ?

-Qu’on va sans doute bientôt savoir si Miss Preston disait vrai. Gare-toi ici, on va devoir faire le reste du chemin à pieds pendant environ 30 minutes.

Observant le paysage qui l’entourait, Juliet frissonna à l’idée de laisser la belle Ferrari seule dans un petit parking pas très loin de la route. Une fois à l’arrêt, la jeune femme approcha rapidement Magnum qui était déjà descendu de la voiture et emprunta avec lui le petit chemin qui s’engouffrait dans la jungle hawaïenne.

Malgré avoir vécût sur l’île depuis quelques années maintenant, Juliet ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être émerveillée à chaque fois par la beauté sauvage qui émanait d’Hawaii. C’était pour le choix des longues marches à travers la jungle et le fait qu’elle allait se retrouver loin de Londres et des fantômes du passé qu’elle avait pris un billet aller simple un soir d’hiver dans son appartement londonien un premier temps.

Lorgnant une fois de plus Thomas qui se trouvait légèrement devant elle Juliet ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cette journée bizarre. D’abord, Thomas qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien conduire la Ferrari ce matin car selon lui ses « jambes le faisaient souffrir ». Ensuite, son ami avait été étonnamment calme durant toute la journée, ce qui était en soi anormal. Juliet avait essayé de le faire parler mais le détective avait à peine murmuré deux, trois mots avant d’avoir le visage glué sur son portable. Même avec une enquête qui ne menait à rien le détective ne semblait pas être le moins du monde troublé. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

-On est bientôt arrivé ! déclara Thomas, réveillant ainsi Juliet de sa torpeur.

Observant ce qui semblait être un passage qui menait sur un autre chemin, la jeune femme passa rapidement devant le détective, poussant ainsi la branche qui obstruait la petite voie…

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE JULIET !!

Devant elle, les pieds dans le sable fin d’une petite plage privée, se trouvait Kumu, TC, Rick et, à sa plus grande surprise, Gordon Katsumoto avec Zeus et Apollo à ses côtés. Une grande table en bois trônait devant le gang avec un immense gâteau d’anniversaire en son milieu.

Clairement choquée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, Juliet se retourna brusquement vers Magnum, une main tremblante devant sa bouche entre-ouverte.

-Comment…. ? bégaya Juliet, la voix clairement pleine d’émotion.

-C’était écrit dans ton dossier que Robin m’avait envoyé la première fois que je suis arrivé ici. Je me suis rendu compte que l’année dernière ont avait pas fêté ton anniversaire et que tu n’en parlais pas donc je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion parfaite de le fêter cette année. répondit Thomas son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Mais… et l’enquête ? s’enquit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

-Certaines personnes me devaient quelques faveurs par-ci, par-là. Madame Smanthon, notre cliente, n’est pas une milliardaire dont les diamants ont été volés mais une génie en informatique qui a créé les faux sites que tu as vérifié ce matin. Les témoins étaient faux et nous envoyaient balader à droite et à gauche le temps que TC et Rick mettent en place la table. Gordon est aller chercher le gâteau dans ta boulangerie favorite et Kumu s’est occupée des chiens.

Pendant plusieurs secondes Juliet Higgins contempla l’homme qui se tenait devant elle, bouche bée. Personne durant son enfance, pas même ses propres parents !, ne lui avait fait un anniversaire surprise et depuis la mort de Richard elle n’avait tout simplement plus eu le cœur à le fêter.

Le cœur remplie de joie et le visage fendu par un immense sourire la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras d’un Thomas content de lui-même pour avoir rendu son amie et partenaire heureuse aujourd’hui.

-Hey les gars nous sommes là, nous aussi on veut un câlin de la birthday girl ! s’exclama Rick avant d’engouffrer Thomas et Juliet dans un câlin à trois.

-Yo brotha ! Nous aussi on veut un câlin ! s’écria TC avant de prendre par un bras chacun Kumu et Gordon et s’étaler sur Rick pour compléter le câlin général, Zeus et Apollo aboyant joyeusement derrière eux.


End file.
